Morphogenesis, the conversion of genetic information into shape, is ubiquitous in nature. The question of how intra-cellular genetic expression programs provide instructions to cells and manage the formation of organized multi-cellular structures is one that spans different scales. In this application, a methodology will be developed whose purpose will be to study morphogenesis at the single-cellular genetic level using two-photon fluorescence microscopy, in conjunction with tracking the emergent structure from the perspective of multi-cellular kinetics. The structures will self-assemble in specially designed micro-fluidic chambers that will constrain the number of cells present, and genetic expression level data from different cells will be correlated as a function of their spatiotemporal position. Fruiting-body forming bacteria M. xanthus and biofilm forming V. cholera will be utilized as model organisms, and focus will be placed on specific genetic loci associated with intercellular communication and developmental processes. Finally, computer modeling will be attempted based on experimental data to distill any "general rules" by which structure formation takes place. [unreadable] [unreadable]